A guide to heaven
by Hetawonders
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have been dating for one year now. But when the Spring dance comes, what will Rin do when she finds out, Sesshomaru has been cheating on her! Well of course, She goes to the dance with Inuyasha, as revenge but it turns into something more... ONE-SHOT! unless you like it INUxRIN


/ Ok! No one will say ANYTHING about my shippings! Cause there to good for CHUUUUUUUUUU! Ok, so yeahhhhhhh... Just read... Enjoy... Comment... Do something!  
So I wrote this because, I thought... If Kagome can steal Sesshomaru, Rin can steal Inuyasha! Ok if you cant tell... I hate sessXkag... So this is revenge! Plus I like the ship! (Not hating people that like sessXkag)  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* means next part  
ONE-SHOT! /but if you guys like it ill continue, cause im nice like that/

Summary-

Rin and Sesshomaru have been dating for one year now. But when the Spring dance comes, what will Rin do when she finds out, Sesshomaru has been cheating on her! Well of course, She goes to the dance with Inuyasha, as revenge but it turns into something more...

A guide to heaven

Rins p.o.v.

I walked down the school hallways, with a smile plastered on my face. Their was nothing in the whole world that could steal my smile. I felt like prancing in a field of flowers, with the cool breeze blowing on my face. In my happy place. I practically danced my ways down the hall, no one around. The only thing that could make me smile more, was if Sesshomaru was dancing with me right now.

I was so happy when he told me he was going to dance! Normally he doesn't come, and that leaves me all alone at dances... But not this time!

I was so happy I didn't watch were I was going and ran into Inuyasha.

I slightly blushed in embarrassment "Sorry Inu! I should watch were I'm going.." I stuttered and looked at my feet.

Inuyasha just ruffled my hair with his clawed hands "It's alright. I see your happy today." He commented slyly (a.n.- is that even a word?) a smirk appearing on his face, while leaning on the red brick wall, arms crossed.

I sighed and looked up at Inuyasha "Get that stupid smirk off your face!" I demanded, just joking around. I slapped him in that face, in slow motion. I looked really weird, but who cares! No one was in the hall anyways...

Inu chuckled at her childish behavior. "So why aren't you in class?" He questioned punching my shoulder in slow motion like I did.

I giggled. Making everything about me much cuter. My big chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the sun light, my nice waist long flowing blackish brown hair, my pink and white lolita dress, and my nice pink soft lips that were in a bright glowing smile.

"Oh I'm just about to leave. I have to go shopping for a Spring dance dress!" I shouted, spinning around like a ballerina.

"Hey! I was just going to get something to wear to! How about I take you, and you can help me?" He offered, hoping I would say yes, cause he was no good at cloth shopping.

I grabbed him by the ear and ran for his car "Totally!"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Me and Inuyasha pulled up at the mall, in his limo. We both got out of the vehicle walking towards the mall, having a decent conversation. When we entered I could feel the cool air, that hit us when we walked in. The first place we were gonna go was Inuyasha's mothers store "Inu dresses"! She picked that name cause thats what everyone calls Inuyasha.

She worked in the back of the store, making dresses! She made each dress in her store by hand! Everyone loved her dress store. Including me!

So we walked into her store, headed for the back room, where his mother worked.

"Hey there chidren! ... Shouldn't you be in school?" She asked stoping on the dress she was working on to look at us.

"The dance is TONIGHT! We need clothes!" Inu screeched, hurting not only our ears but his own.

Inuyasha realized his mistake, when his mother had a devious smile on her face, eyes all evil. She pulled out her measuring tape... Yep Inu screwed it up... Now we were going to have her make our dresses...

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

After an hour of the human mother trying to sketch what would look right on us, we finally left!

We walked out of her store... No.. We ran, out of her store!

"Thats was a living hell..." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah," I looked at my pink watch "Hey Inu, I got to go, can you drive my dress to my house?"

"Sure thing Rinny!" He smiled with ruffling my hair again.

After he was done ruining my hair, I ran off. I hade to get home, to get a shower and put make-up on.

As I walked out of the mall, I saw Sesshomaru kissing some random girl! His hands roaming her body. My eyes widened and my heart beat quickened. This couldn't be true! I was just one of his play toys?! Tears started to form in my eyes, which caught Sesshomaru's attention. As the full demon looked up at me his eyes also widened.

"W... Why...?" Was all I could stutter out, my hand came up to my mouth as I slowly took steps back.

Like as if called Inuyasha came running out of the store "Hey, Rin wh-" his sentence was cut short at seeing Me with tears running like waterfalls down my face, and Sesshomaru's arms around so girl.

The half demon put a arm around me and started to walk me to his car. I was so glad me and Inuyasha be Became good friends.. He was always there for me! After one day of being forced to get along, we became very good friends!

Inuyasha drove me to my hotel, I was staying in. "Rin..." Inuyasha kinda whispered, while helping me up the stairs.

When we reached the top, I pulled out my keys to unlock the door. Iv'e been living here since I was 15. No one knows I live here. Beside all my great friends.

Inuyasha lead me to the couch "Rin.. please don't cry..." He calmly said while licking my tears away. I slightly blushed at his actions, and looked down at my lap.

Inu sighed and put his arm around me neck "How about I go to the dance with you?" He smiled softly.

"S-sure.." I whispered, my face turning a shade of red.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

I walked towards Inuyasha's limo, I giggled as his jaw dropped. I was wearing a Lolita dress that went down to my knees. It was like a princess dress, puffy. It was a reddish brown color with black lace. I wore smooth black stockings and flats. My hair was fixed to be perfectly straight and smooth. I have a side pony-tail, thats tired with a ribbon. I made my make-up look natural, a little foundation, some blush, eye shadow, mascara, and shinny red lip gloss. When Inuyasha was in a plain black tux.

I got in the limo, Inuyasha being a gentlemen and helping. It only took ten minutes to get there.

When we walked into ours school gym, where it was being held. We have our arms linked together.

The gym was beautiful! All the couples dancing in the dance floor. The decorations, the music, everything was perfect!

I grabbed Inuyasha hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Inuyasha had his arms around my waist, and my arms were around his neck.

We danced for a good twenty minutes till Sesshomaru arrived with Kagura in tow.

Damn did I hate Kagura! As they dance together, I danced with Inuyasha glaring at them.

Inuyasha put a finger under my chin ti make me look at him "You need to stop being jealous! Your such a wonderful person that doesn't deserve him.." He explained, in a soft smooth voice.

I smiled and slightly laughed, realizing he was right. "Your right..."

We stopped dancing but were still on the dance floor with our hands were they were. I blushed a light pink as our faces became closer. The closer his face came to mine the redder my face got. I could feel his breath hitting my lips, at this point my face was a deep red. He leaned the rest of the way making our lips meet.

When we pulled away, we were both blushing. We didn't wait a seconded before we left and went back to Inuyasha's limo to leave. Gladly the car ride to his mansion didn't take long.

We practically ran into the house, and up to his room. We both stripped from our clothes, and Inuyasha laid me down on the bed, guiding me to heaven.

I have not been able to update much cause I dont really have a computer! hope you like it! ^.^


End file.
